


午后

by 2672



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2672/pseuds/2672
Summary: pwp
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 4





	午后

闷热的夏日，窗子半开，微风撩起窗帘又轻轻放下——并没有带来什么清凉。L型沙发上，两个人分别在两端，岩本照把一条腿伸在沙发上，深泽辰哉则是侧身躺下，一只手撑着头，一起看租来的电影。“电影鉴赏”并没有听起来那么雅致，因为这电影属实无聊透顶。然而手边又没有爆米花和可乐，离他又有点远——不过是一条沙发的距离——电影就更看不下去了。ふっか这样想着，抬眼看了看沙发另一头的家伙——长长的卷发随意地撩起一边到耳后，另一边自然地放下倒也没有很乱，右手轻放在腿上，左手撑在沙发靠背上，左腿伸直放在沙发上。腿好长，姿势很帅气，还有眼神，可能看得太认真了流露出专注和霸道。  
不要看了，真的很无聊。ふっか想着，按下了遥控器开关。突然黑屏了，照并没有意外——他其实也看不下去了——但是抬眼还是和ふっか对上了视线。纤瘦的身子躺在沙发上，由于手撑在耳后上身微微挺起，腿也是弯着的，臀部的线条一如既往地诱人，整个姿势引人遐想。躺着的人眼睛微微眯起，慢慢伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，又把眼睛慢慢睁开，猛地坐起身来，他马上知道了他想做什么。  
把左手和腿收起来，照笑着拍了拍自己的大腿示意ふっか过来。ふっか走过来，双腿跨在他两侧坐到大腿上，揽住对方的脖子，歪头啃咬起他的嘴唇。“你租来的这电影真的太无聊了……”为发泄看了ひかる租来的烂片浪费时间的郁闷和无聊，ふっか一口一口咬得很重，并不像调情——虽然他忘了这是他自己说要看让身下人去租的。  
体格和力量的差距摆在那里，忍痛由着ふっか任性了一会,趁着他换气间隙，照翻身把ふっか拉起来，压了在沙发上。感觉到了一丝不妙，ふっか意外地觉得很受用，扭头冲跨在身上红了眼的人笑了笑。伸出长手拉开茶几下面的柜子，拿出了润滑剂和安全套——这两个人也许是把沙发当做常规情爱场所了，一般来说谁会把这些放在茶几柜里——突然意识到刚刚两个人吻得可能有些投入过头了，还全副武装着没有脱衣服，照失笑着给自己和身下人脱掉居家服，裸着身子轻轻压到ふっか身上吻他光洁的后颈和蝴蝶骨诱人的背。  
感觉到指关节宽大的手带着微凉的液体侵入，ふっか忍不住又扭头看了眼自己把身体交给的这个人，唔，虽然压在自己身上明显的硬物告诉自己他也欲火难耐了，可是他小心翼翼在乎自己的眼神实在是太过于温柔了。想到这儿，ふっか眨了眨眼睛，翻过身嘟起嘴索吻。  
照身体前倾脑袋凑到ふっか面前，有些委屈地抱怨:“刚刚你咬得我很疼……”ふっか伸手揽住照的后颈，轻轻的吻上他的唇，舌头彼此舔舐着交缠着。怀着对于刚刚被咬痛的报复心理，趁着ふっか吻得忘情时，处于主动地位的人猛地插入扩张得足够的身下人的后穴，慢慢加快上下抽插的速度。  
ふっか的确吓到了——但是还是迅速理清头绪迎合起身上人的节奏，双腿习惯性地缠上他的腰身。凭借过人的力量，照一只手撑在ふっか右肩膀上方，长身凑到ふっか胸口胡乱地亲吻啃咬，另一只手有力地爱抚着ふっか下身的挺立——这种姿势也就他俩的默契程度能维持这么久吧。  
身体各处的敏感地带都被侵略，ふっか被一阵阵快感冲击着，下身被套弄得过于舒适，终于忍不住射了出来。大脑完全是一片空白的状态，而身上体力过人的家伙还在不断刺激着后穴最敏感的地方，揽着他长发的手不自觉抓紧，而随着加紧的力度对方就能体会到自己感受的节奏，身下的力度调节更加得心应手……  
咬了口ふっか的耳朵后白皮因为微微发红而粉嫩的肌肤，照也终于射了出来。整个人半压在ふっか身上，蓬乱的头发蹭着他的颈部。  
“我们去洗澡吧，我给你仔细清理下。”  
“不要，好累，没力气动弹。”  
“那我们再做一次吧，咱家沙发好软好舒服。”  
“……麻烦岩本さん把我弄到浴室吧。”  
最后还是由得照把自己扛到浴室了，ふっか把头埋在照颈窝蹭蹭，或者是他想接着做到浴室继续做吧，只在沙发也不满足了呢——想着旖旎浴室风光的这个人在浴缸里沉沉睡去了，照笑了笑，给他裹好浴巾公主抱到了床上，看了眼表也不早了，就去准备晚饭了。


End file.
